Tantangan Uji Nyali
by chuunipurin
Summary: Asano Gakushuu berlibur bersama kelas E! Tapi, kok, Okajima tertimpa kesialan, ya? [Mind to RnR? Kemungkinan OOC]


Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Asano Gakushū menyesal telah menerima tantangan dari **Akabane Karma;** sang kutukan setan merah.

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Yusei Matsui**

 **Possibility OOC**

.

.

.

.

"Ne~ Asano-kun, sesuai janjimu, yang menang dapat satu permintaan, bukan?" tanya Karma dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Jadi, apa permintaanmu?" Sang Asano tunggal memasang ekspresi datarーatau setidaknya, ia mencoba. Setiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah kehabisan kesabaran.

"He~h," Seperti biasanya insting jahilnya kembali muncul, "Bagaimana jika kau ikut liburan bersama murid kelas E-n-d ke Hokkaido? Oh, biaya ditanggung sendiri!" Karma menjulurkan lidah, entah ia merencanakannya atau apa. Yang jelas, ia tampak menikmatinya.

Asano yang daritadi berdo'a agar permintaannya tidak melebihi dugaannya malah tersentak kaget.

"...Hanya kali ini." Gakushū angkat bicara beberapa detik setelahnya. "Hanya kali ini, aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu. Lihatlah, Akabane. Suatu saat-tidak, selanjutnya aku pasti akanー"

"Baik, baik. Sudah cukup pidatonya, Tuan Tsun-de-re~ Apa susahnya hanya untuk mengatakan "oke, aku akan ikut serta"?" Seperti gelarnya, si setan merah sengaja memotong kalimat sang titisan lipan dengan kalimat bernada sarkastik.

"ーMau bagaimanapun juga, janji adalah sesuatu yang harus ditepati." Gakushū melanjutkan. Tampak tak begitu memperdulikan ucapan Karma.

* * *

Tentu saja sebelum berangkat, Gakushū telah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia perlukan saat berada disana. Hingga pisau catter juga dia bawa untuk jaga-jaga kalau sang Akabane muda mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Siapa saja yang belum hadir?" ucap Kayano sambil melihat sekitar. "Sepertinya tinggal Hazama-san dan Okajima-kun saja?" Jawab Nagisa, cukup ragu.

"Err.. Asano-kun? Bukankah kita hanya menginap 3 hari 2 malam? Kenapa barang bawaanmu bisa sebanyak ini...? " ucap Isogai yang menatap horror ke arah Asano. Asano tidak menjawab. Dalam hati menyesal karena telah menyetujui ucapan Karma, yang sekarang turut melempar beribu tanya seperti murid kelas E lain perihal barang bawaannya.

"Yosh! Sepertinya semua sudah hadir." ucap Sugino ria, setelah atensinya menangkap eksistensi Hazama Kirara dan Okajima Taiga yang tiba-tiba muncul.

* * *

Sesaat setelah tiba di Hokkaido, tepatnya di penginapan yang sederhana, mereka memutuskan untuk setidaknya mengambil istirahat sejenak. Rencananya begitu, namun, "Ada yang ingin mencoba uji nyali?" suara Kimura menghancurkan keheningan. "He~h, ide bagus." Hazama menjawab disertai seringaian. Persis seperti Karma yang sekarang pula melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak ikut. Masih merasa lelah. Lagipula, kita baru saja tiba." Kata Asano dengan dingin. "Heh~? Kau yakin kau tidak menolak dengan alasan 'takut'~?" Balas Karma yang meremehkan.

"Enak aja, aku gak niat kelahi ya." Suara Asano yang sedikit membentak.

"Heh~ kalau takut bilang aja. Jangan malu-malu."

"Ngajak kelahi ya?"

Setidaknya Okuda, Kanzaki, Maehara, Terasaka, dan beberapa murid lainnya berusaha mencegah perkelahian yang akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit. Yah, pada akhirnya, sang Asano muda juga terpaksa ikut serta dalam permainan uji nyali karna tidak terima di bilang _penakut._

* * *

Namun...

 ** _Kelompok 3_**

 **\- Asano Gakushuu**

 **\- Kayano Kaede**

 **\- Akabane Karma**

 **\- Shiota Nagisa**

 **\- Hayami Rinka**

 **\- Kimura Justice**

 **\- Nakamura Rio**

 _Sial, kenapa aku harus di sekelompokkan dengan si Akabane kutukan setan itu!?_ Asano menggerutu.

"Asano-kun~ Kita sekelompok, 'lho~!" Yang dibicarakan secara tiba-tiba muncul. Setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan menggunakan nada _sok_ senang, mengingat ia tak begitu keberatan namun begitulah keadaannya.

Seperti dugaan, Hazama Kirara dan beberapa murid lainnya yang akan menjadi _setan_ dalam permainan uji nyali ini. Sang ketua kelas; Isogai, kemudian mengambil keputusan bila uji nyali akan diadakan pada malam hari. Mengingat mereka juga memerlukan persiapan dan istirahat setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME!**

Kala malam telah tiba, permainan uji nyali yang telah direncanakan pun dimulai. Lokasi dimana mereka akan melaksanakannya adalah di dalam lorong penginapan yang sepi, dan hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala sebagai alat penerangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?~" Ujar Rio, dilengkapi dengan seringaian pada parasnya.

"Hm~ Ide bagus! Kalau begitu, aku akan bersama Nakamura, Nagisa bersama Kayano-chan, Hayami-san dengan Kimura-kun, dan terakhir; Asano-kun sendiri saja, bagaimana~?" Karma menimpali, dengan menampilkan ekspresi yang sama persis seperti Rio.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Gakushū singkat. "Baiklah, sekarang kita berpencar." Ucap Nagisa.

* * *

"Huh, kalian menyebut ini _uji nyali_? Apa-apaan. Membosankan." Gakushū bersungut kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dari jauh, terdengar suara teriakkan yang hampir mirip seperti ibu-ibu, yang tidak lain berasal dari Okajima Taiga. Gakushū refleks menghentikan langkah. Otaknya mencoba menganalisa pemilik dari suara barusan, namun tampaknya ia tak menemukan apa yang dicari. "Suara siapa barusan?" Gumamnya. Menurut ingatannya, tidak ada yang memiliki suara seperti itu dari seluruh siswa/i Kunugigaoka.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakkan lagi, suara itu sepertinya familiar di telinga Gakushū, "Mimura?" tebaknya.

Entah mengapa, Gakushū serasa seperti mendengar suara teriakkan terus menerus, bahkan teriakkan dari anggota kelompoknya sendiri terdengar jelas. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Dalam perjalanan, Gakushū tidak menemukan siapapun, bahkan suara teriakkan yang tadinya sangat ribut, sudah tidak terdengar, "Kemana mereka semua pergi...? "

Gakushū masih melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan sekarang, tepat didepannya, terdapat sebuah ruangan tertutup yang cahayanya begitu terang hingga menembus pintu dan terlihat dari luar.

"Apa mereka lupa mematikan lampunya? Sebaiknya kumatikan saja." ucapnya, sambil digeluti rasa waspada.

' _S_ _reg_ ' pintu ruangan dibuka.

"HUUAAAA!" Teriakkan yang keras dan cukup kuat terdengar sedetik setelah pintu dibuka. Diduga asalnya dari murid kelas E yang seluruhnya berada di dalam. Gakushū sendiri merasa telinganya hampir pekak, ya, hampir.

Sehingga Gakushū refleks menggambil kursi yang berada di sampingnya dan melemparkannya ke arah murid 3-E karena panik.

Seperti biasa, mereka dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah berkat latihan dari guru edukasi fisik mereka, Pak Karasuma. Sehingga tak ada yang terluka-seharusnya. Namun-

" AAAAAAA! " teriakkan yang mirip ibu - ibu kembali muncul.

"O-OKAJIMA ?!"

* * *

"Dok, bagaimana kondisinya? Apa terluka parah?" Sosok bersurai biru bertanya, terdapat ekspresi khawatir pada wajahnya.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi harus dirawat beberapa hari disini."

"Ah, syukurlah! Terima kasih, Dok."

Mau bagaimana pun juga, insiden ini terjadi karena salah mereka. Sebab membuat putra dari Asano Gakuhou kaget-meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Salah Gakushū juga, padahal di depannya tadi, terdapat buku yang lumayan tebal dan beberapa benda lainnya, kenapa malah kursi yang terlempar.

Salahkan juga Okajima sendiri, mengapa dia tidak menghindari lemparan kursi dan malah terbengong menatapi kursi yang melayang ke arahnya. Mungkin, karena tengah berada dalam dunia imajinasi, sehingga ia tak dapat menghindari kursi yang terlempar. Yah, lagipula ia memiliki tingkat kesialan terburuk di kelas E ini.

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tunggu dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Sehingga suatu pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran mereka ' _Yang teriak seperti ibu - ibu tadi? Okajima.. ya..?_ '

Seketika mereka terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum melepas tawa yang awalnya kecil, menjadi besar hingga gelak tawa mereka terdengar jelas dan keras di ruangan dimana Okajima di rawat.

Okajima terbaring lemah dan penuh air mata yang berlinang saat mendengar teman-temannya tertawa. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa alasan mereka tergelak hingga sebesar itu, namun ia merasa hal tersebut menyangkut dirinya.

* * *

Setelah itu, Okajima Taiga dirawat hingga sekolah kembali dimulai.

Tentu saja, yang menanggung biaya dari rumah sakit tersebut tak lain adalah Asano Gakushū, mengingat ia adalah penyebab sang _pasien_ dirawat.

Di sisi lain, sang kepala sekolah; **Asano Gakuhou** yang mengetahui berita tersebut tak tinggal diam. Terlebih karena hal tersebut bisa merusak reputasi sekolahnya. Karena itu, ia datang menjenguk Okajima dengan membawa sebuket bunga.

Okajima yang awalnya merinding pun terharu, tak menyangka kepala sekolah yang selalu ia segani bisa berbaik hati seperti ini. Namun, takdir berkata lain.

Saat ia menerima buket bunga tesebut, seekor lebah muncul dari salah satu bunga dan, yah- silakan bayangin sendiri. Okajima yang disengat oleh lebah hingga membuat seisi rumah sakit gempar.

Kemudian, cerita ini berakhir disini.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _Haloooooo! Cerita ini gaada sangkut paut sama_ **Unordinary** ya hehe /jauh.

 _FF ini adalah titipan dari temen saya, Vi, selaku authornya! yee~ Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata maupun kalimat. Ide ini murni dari Vi sendiri, dan saya hanya membantu mengedit beberapa bagian, hehe~ Maafkan FF ini yang banyak time skipnya, dan agak garing ;; Plot cerita ini kayaknya bisa dibilang mainstream ya? Hehe. Tapi yang penting, kalian menikmatinya~_

 _Review dan fav akan sangat /kami/ apresiasi! Makasih udah baca~_


End file.
